brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Star Wars
New 2008 Sets? There are reports on various sites about set numbers 7673-7681 (not including a 7677). The list can be found on brickshelf http://www.brickset.com/search.aspx?Year=2008&query=star+wars. Also, preliminary images for 7673-5 are everywhere as well, see http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=2895725, http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=2895728 and http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=2895729. So should these be added to the list yet or is it too early to confirm them? 22:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to add these new sets to the list. Also if a set will be release in future and is yet not available, it can be add. Try it. If someone has another opinion, you will recognise this. --Bahnpirat 08:04, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ** Ok thanks. Sets have now been added :) 10:49, 3 January 2008 (UTC) 7670 Hi, there appears to be a bit of a dispute as to where 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid should be categorized. I was thinking that maybe it should be straightened out so that it doesn't keep getting changed back and forth anymore (see history for the Star Wars page). Should this be voted on or something? (Personally, while 7670 is listed under The Clone Wars on the LEGO shop site, it was released before The Clone Wars movie or LEGO line was even mentioned, so I believe it should be in Episode III since on shop.lego.com the Imperial Dropship was listed under The Clone Wars briefly :) ) 06:33, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Real or not You noticed I added K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection. Well I am not sure about these: *K4479 *K4480 *K4482 *K4487 *K4488 *K4492 *K7153 *K7204 *K7283 *minifigs *K720x Just as they cant seem to be found almost anywhere else kingcjc 20:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Idea I think it would be easier if EP 4,5,6 were joined as Classic on this page. kingcjc 19:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Really sorry I didn't reply earlier (I thought I did :S), but I think a vote or something should be taken on this one since it's a major change to our most edited/viewed article. Maybe we should leave it as is now as Classic, and if there are no objections after a week it will stay permanently and if there are we do a vote? 23:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) : yea, i personaly just think it is easy as some sets cant really be from just one movie kingcjc 16:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) UCS sets: The following are listed as UCS sets: * 7181 TIE Interceptor * 7191 X-wing Fighter * 7194 Yoda * 10019 Rebel Blockade Runner * 10129 Rebel Snowspeeder * 10030 Imperial Star Destroyer * 10134 Y-wing Attack Starfighter * 10143 Death Star II * 10174 Imperial AT-ST * 10175 Vader's TIE Advanced * 10179 Millennium Falcon I believe that the following needs to be added: 10018 Darth Maul 10026 Naboo Starfighter 10186 General Grievous Re-organization I have a few ideas but i need some more/response to help improve this page which is basicly a list. I am thinking that maybe split up the sets for the subtheme and the minifigures. For example, have Sets Their are (number) sets in the (subtheme). These are 7201 ----, 7202 -----, 7842 ----. Minifigures The (subtheme) featured (amount of minifigures overall, add all together.), of which (indivisual types, like Battle Droids, Obi Wan Kenobi. They are Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon Jinn, Battle Droid, Battle Droid Commander, Naboo Fighter Pilot etc. Kingcjc 20:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :If their are no objections, I shall go ahead and do this then :) Kingcjc 16:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Magnets, Keychains Should magnets and keychains be sorted under theme? Kingcjc 16:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I would say no. :) -- 16:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I would say yes, they are part of the theme :/ Ajraddatz Talk 16:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Vote For sort under subthemes # Kingcjc 17:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Against sorting under subthemes # Magnets and keychains are no proper sets, they are more like accessories, promos, merchandise etc. So I would rather sort them under their own section instead of mixing them with the sets. -- 17:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :What about like a different subheading, like how UCS and Mini sets are under the themes? Kingcjc 19:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Scroll I saw how long the page is. Is there a way to make it shorter? :By deleting the information..... Kingcjc 08:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Will they ever really discontinue Lego Star Wars? They're already renewing from 2011 and it's 2010 now. They wouldn't be stupid enough to stop producing one of the longest lasting and most successful Lego Themes, right? ...Right? 20:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Lego Star Wars Lucasfilms is now renewing its contract with Lego until 2016.--StarWarsManiac112 16:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Would you mind to provide us a source for that? 16:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, i just found it out at my Lego Store that they are renewing its contract to 2016. I dont know who but he is trusted by Lego --StarWarsManiac112 11:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sets Do we really need to list the sets on the main article? Surely they should be on their respective Episode article? MillieMuddFan67 19:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Mon Mothma Figure Is there one? Yes. Master jimbo 19:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) WIP? Kingcjc, I think LEGO Lord was in the middle of editing here, you should ask permission first since this is what WIPs are made for; a user editing a page may not want to be interrupted. - Down with vandalism 15:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars is an extremely large page. It's very high traffic as well. If he needs to fix something, cjc will do it. WIP doesn't mean that you can't edit it without permission-it means that you can't make major changes without permission. 15:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BobaFett2 is probably right in this instance, I actually just forgot to remove it. Lego lord 16:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I didn't see the WIP until after, but either way, lego lord hadn't edited for four days and it was outside his normal editing time, and, as he says, he forgot to remove ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 17:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) List of sets This article is filled up with Star Wars sets, can we please just list the sets and not what it includes (such as a minifigure and the piece count). The reason being, for one, it makes the article very long, and for two, not much other themes are set up this way, removing this will make it more consistent. Lego lord 20:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *It'd be nice if someone could draft an outline on how theme pages should be set up, that would really make things easier in terms of achieving consistency -- 02:53, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Unknown subtheme Hello, for some reason 7964 Republic Frigate is listed under "Unknown subtheme", isn't it Clone Wars? --- The dawn is coming... * I would think so. MillieMuddFan67 14:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) List-less! I think that we need to categorize sets from their respective subtheme pages rather than the main Star Wars page. It makes the main article look clogged and list-like. MillieMuddFan67 14:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) * I'm going to trial this idea now. If anyone has reservations, please tell me. MillieMuddFan67 14:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) * On second thought, maybe not. I'll wait for feedback first. MillieMuddFan67 14:38, March 29, 2011 (UTC) * I'd say no. They are all Star Wars sets. * I know that, but it would seem more prudent to have the set lists on the relevant page. It seems redundant to have them on the main theme page as well. MillieMuddFan67 18:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Scroll I can't manage to fit the scroll template all around the sets, it looks like it would work when you see it in edit mode, but when you save it some of the sets aren't within the scroll template. * And why would we want a scroll template anyway? 01:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The article is extremely long, it needs to be shorter. Wikipedia even lists the sets on a different article other than Lego Star Wars. Capitilization If LEGO and Lucasfilm both capitilize every letter in "Star Wars", shouldn't we? (f.e. STAR WARS instead of Star Wars.)--''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 12:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Good point, now I'm confused in what we should do. But then again, we don't put the "R" backwards for Toys "R" Us. Another reason is that LEGO always spells it out capitalized, is "Star Wars" always capitalized when written out in a visual dictionary? I don't think so, but I could be wrong. They dont, it says Star Wars -- 05:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) minifigures what about the 2012 minifigures?(excluding classic) P.S. do not forget Mustafar Droid This site http://brickultra.com/lego-star-wars-summer-sets-2012/has pictures of the june 2012 sets, i thought somebody on Brickipedia would want them. * Thanks, but we've actually already got them (see any pages on 2012 sets). Thanks for keeping an eye out though :) 04:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Battle Orders A new LEGO.com game had come out, called "Battle Orders". It includes an iTouch version so you can play the game on the go. 11:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The New 2013 sets should be revealed on the page: lego.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars As we have seen that page the new minifigs and sets are not shown in some areas. We need to add more. As I am not a member, I request other members to edit the page. ```` Super Battle Droid Hello! I would like to note something about the Super Battle Droid page. There was a black version of the figure on some calender thing but it is not noted on the page. Someone please add it when you have time. There was no talk page on the page so I did this post this note on the normal LEGO Star Wars page. Thank you - Anonnymus * Hi, are you sure it's black and not dark grey? The shiny dark grey can sometimes appear black on boxes or images. I have every set that a Super Battle Droid's currently been released in (apart from the Comic-Con set which is a combination of a couple of normal sets), and have yet to see a black Battle Droid. If you can point out the set or image, I'd be happy to take a look for you though. Thanks :) 23:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ** I think he's talking about 2012's advent calendar, as the image of the super battle droid on that page looks especially dark and he mentions a "calender". Summarization *The summary of the entire Star Wars franchise should be severely shortened. It's way too long, especially for something not the most LEGO related. -- 02:50, October 12, 2013 (UTC) End Will Lego Star Wars end in 2022? If not, are they scheduled to end? If so , when are they scheduled to end? Otherwise, how would they likely end? - Well, the current license is set to expire in 2022. However, I think it is at least highly plausible they will be renewing the license for another X amount of years, because it is just so damn profitable. Pasmans23 (talk) 09:31, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Grand Admiral Thrawn mini-figure mohammad (talk) 22:45, August 7, 2016 (UTC) I want to see an grand admiral Thrawn figure but it would be May the fourth with you exclusive:)��������mohammad (talk) 22:45, August 7, 2016 (UTC) The Clone Wars Hey there! Some of newly-released sets refer to TCW events, even though their minifigures look different to those released until about 2015 (I'm not certain). In this article, they're not marked as in TCW. The question is, how should they be treated? 16:36, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Duplicate entries What is the policy on duplicate entries on the list? For instance, I noticed set 10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT being listed under both Episode II and TCW. Neither is wrong, but I'm not sure it needs to be mentioned twice. Pasmans23 (talk) 09:39, June 15, 2019 (UTC) How Many Minifigures there are? --Betancourt's Fandom Account 14:49, February 27, 2020 (UTC)